


4 a.m.Training

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Just a quick joke-story, M/M, Other, cloud's kind of an asshole lol, mostly dialogue-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Cloud has a thing for waking up at 4 a.m. His lovers don't approve.





	4 a.m.Training

**Author's Note:**

> Just Cloud and his lovers, getting into a verbal sparring match.

Cloud was the odd man out. He was _always_ the odd man out.

“Twenty four, twenty five, twenty six…”

“Come back to bed, Pet.”

“Just a few more push ups and I will. I promise,” Cloud muttered, but he was pretty sure that no one was actually listening to him. “Twenty seven, twenty eigth, twenty nine.”

“Pet, it’s four in the morning—”

“Don’t ‘Pet’ him, Genesis. Cadet, it’s four in the morning. Either you come back to bed and sleep or I will court martial you.”

“Thirty, thirty one, thirty two…”

“Sephiroth, way too harsh. Oh, come on, Cloud. Please just come back to bed? I promise we’ll go running later. Like, at ten?”

“Hrgh.”

“Thirty two, thirty three.”

“What Angeal said. Pet. And that’s thirty four.”

“Cloud, _please_? Pretty please? I’m not a cadet anymore. I can’t do this.”

“Almost there—thirty five, thirty six, thirty seven.”

“Have it your way, Cadet Strife. Report to—“

“Thirty eight, thirty nine.”

“He can report to _me_.”

“Guuuh.”

“What Angeal said!”

“Forty.”

Zack threw the pillow at Cloud’s head.

Neither Sephiroth or Genesis stopped him.

Angeal rolled over and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Angeal sleeps like the dead.


End file.
